Jacob's Happily Ever After
by a beautiful mess of twilight
Summary: This is the way the story should have gone. This is Jacob and Bella. no edward.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a story about Jacob and Bella. This is as if Edward had never come to Forks and Bella's life would have just taken its course and she is with Jacob. Where the story starts, Bella and Jacob have been dating for 3 years. Bella is 19 and Jacob is 17. They are madly in love and living in an apartment together. Jacob graduated already and will be turning 18 soon. Charlie and Billy are thrilled that Jacob and Bella are together. Charlie and Sue are married and living together. Billy found someone to and her name is Lisa. Everyone in the pack has imprinted on someone and Jacob imprinted on Bella. In this story Billy was a famous football player until he got paralyzed but when it happened he was already a millionaire. Jacob and Bella are not going to college but Bella works from home and Jacob works at a place in town. There is no need for them to really work because of Billy's money. Sam and Emily have 2 kids, Jeffery and Anna. R&R and I hope you enjoy. Thanks.**_

_**Anna: **__**.**_

_**Jeffery: **__**.**___

_**Jacob and Bella's puppy Duke: **__**.**___

_**Bella's Dress: **__**.com/S/2951356/0~2376776~2374327~2374331~6014146?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6014146&P=1**___

_**Bella's Shoes: **__**.com/S/2941555/0~2376778~2372808~2372949~2372953?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=2372953&P=1**___

_**Jacob's Shirt: **__**.com/S/2978806/0~2376777~2374609~6021225~6021230?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6021230&P=1**___

_**The Engagement Ring:**_ _**.?x=31&y=60&sku=4135&cat=12**___

**Ch1. The Engagement**

_Jacob's POV_

"Bella are you almost ready? The reservations are at 6."

"Yes just give me a minute."

"Hurry up."

"Shut up I'm coming." Bella came walking down the stairs in the most beautiful color dress. It was just the right shade of blue and she had gold shoes on with it. She looked so beautiful.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You look amazing."

"Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself Mr. Black."

"Well thank you. Ready?"

"Yes." I grabbed her hand and bent down and gave her a light kiss. We went outside and got into the Rabbit and went to the restaurant.

They sat us at the perfect table. It was in the back with a single candle on the table. It had a deep red table cloth and not a lot of other people close by. Perfect.

We sat down and we ordered soon. When we finished they brought out the dessert and the music started to play. I took her hand and got down on one knee.

"Isabella Swan you are the most amazing person that I have ever met. You are like my second half and I could not live without you. Bella will you make me the happiest man alive and say that you will be Mrs. Jacob Black?"

"Oh Jacob, yes! I love you so much." She said yes. I picked her up into a hug and kissed her. She started to cry a little and then I set her down and put the ring on her finger.

"Oh Jacob this is the most beautiful ring. I love it, I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her again and then I took her hand and we went and danced on the dance floor. We danced and danced. She was so close to me but it was amazing. I was so happy that she was going to marry me.

"Jacob what took you so long to ask me?" She giggled out.

"Well I didn't know if you were ready."

"Jacob Black I was ready the day I met you." All I could do was kiss her. This was the best day of my life. When we were done with dinner and dancing we were on our way home when we got hit. I felt the car spin around and then start to flip. The car finally stopped and I was trying to breath.

"Bella?" There was no answer.

"Bella?" I looked next to me and she was knocked out. I tried to move to help her when a pain shot through my entire body. I reached for my cell phone slowly and dialed 911. They picked up and all I could say was help. I knew they could track the call and find us.

"Bella? It will be okay I promise." I heard the sirens and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I own nothing**_

_**Bella's Outfit:**_ .com/S/2974578/0~2378467~2378483~6021662?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6021662&P=1

_**Jacob's Outfit: **__**.com/S/2988955/0~2376780~6009391~6011305~6011318?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6011318&P=1**___

_**Jacob's Boxers: **__**.com/S/3021807/0~2376777~2374609~2374627~2382947?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=2382947&P=1**___

_**Bella's night gown: **__**.com/S/3004247/0~2376776~2374327~6010810~6011776?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6011776&P=1**___

**Ch2. Home**

_Jacob's POV_

When I woke up all I could think was, Bella.

"Excuse me where is my wife???!"

"Umm what is her name?" the nurse that was checking me asked.

"Isabella Swan."

"Okay hold on I will be right back."

After she left I started to get up to go and find Bells when a pain shot through my entire body. I moaned out in pain. I laid back down and waited.

"Umm. Sir we don't have a Isabella Swan on our records."

"What!?"

"We have an Isabella Black?"

"That's it." I smiled she was already ready to have my name. "Where is she? I need to see her."

"She is in the room right next door."

"Ok." And I got up and forgot the pain. I needed to see her. I went to the room and saw her.

"Sir you need to go and lay back down. Sir?"

"I want to be in here."

"Sir you can't"

"Oh yes I can. I'm not leaving her side." I walked over to her slowly and placed my hand on hers.

"Bella? Baby?"

"Mhmm."

"Ohh Bella!" I kissed her gently I was so happy she was okay.

"Jacob?"

"Yes honey?"

"I was so scared that you weren't going to make it." She started to cry a little.

"No baby don't cry everything is ok now." And I kissed her again.

_Bella's POV_

"I thought you were dead and then…"

"What Bella?"

"I was so happy that you asked me to marry you and then we got hit and everything went black."

"I know its ok now." And he kissed me again.

_2 days later_

We were home and lying in bed. We just woke up and today was the day that we were going to announce our engagement. I was just a casual thing at Billy's house and Sue and Charlie and the whole gang was going to be there. Only Billy knew that we were engaged and we were really excited about surprising everyone.

I was cuddled up to Jacob's warm body. I was so comfortable right where I was. I didn't want to move, ever.

"Jacob?"

"Yes babe?"

"How do you think our future is going to be?"

"Well I think that we are going to have a beautiful wedding and a peaceful honeymoon. I think that when we get back and get our lives back on track we can think about kids and go from there. Why?"

"I was just wondering what you thought about it. So you really do want kids?"

"Of course what made you think I didn't?"

"I don't know. I mean you are good with kids but I thought you liked the giving them back factor."

"I do but I still want so monsters of my own. Do you want a baby?"

"Since I was old enough to know that I could have a baby."

"Good."

"When do you want to get married?"

"I don't know whenever you want to."

"What about a month from today?"

"Okay. Why not?"

"Really?"

"Anything you want Bells."

"Okay I love you." And I gently went and kissed him lightly on the lips. We continued to kiss and slowly our tongues began to dance together. I slowly slid my hand down his hot chest and put my fingers under the waist band of his boxers. I slowly continued my hand down to his manhood and through our kiss he started to moan. I gently rubbed him and pumped my hand up and down. The faster I went to more he moaned.

That's when he pulled off my night gown revealing nothing but my naked body. I pulled his boxers off of him and he rolled so he was hovering above me. Slowly he lowered his body to mine and we became one. He gently started to thrust and moan.

This continued for awhile and then I looked at the clock and realized that the party started in an hour.

"Jacob?!"

"Mhmm? Ohh Bella! Ohh Bella!" he moaned out as he continued to thrust.

"Jacob….we have to….ohh god!....stop and get ready." I barley managed these words out. When it finally came to a stop I was breathing really heavy and so was he. His warm body lay limp on me, while not everything was limp. We caught our breaths and then had to get up. I got up and went to take a shower.

"Jacob change the sheets, you weren't careful today and it got everywhere."

"Okay." When I got out he was getting in. I got dressed into jeans and a pink and blue sweater. Jacob wore a grey t-shirt and jeans. It was freezing outside so I put on my jacket. Jacob just walked out of the house like it was nothing. He didn't mind the cold and neither did I when he was around. We got in his old Rabbit and drove to Billy's. Jake had his arm wrapped around me the whole time. When we got there he came around and opened the door for me and took my hand and we walked up to the doors and everyone was already there.

"Well what's the big news!? We are dying to know!" Charlie yelled as we walked into the house. That's when I heard Emily whisper. "I hope she's pregnant. It's about time."

"Emily, I am not pregnant but we are getting married." And I held out my left hand. Everyone was so happy and Jacob stayed by my side the whole time. He held my free hand and was so warm. I was glad that everyone was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I own nothing**_

_**Bella's wedding dress: **__**.?cPath=42**___

_**Bella's hair: **__**.?cPath=2_918**___

_**Bridesmaid's dresses: **__**.?cPath=3_784**___

_**Renee's dress: **__**.?cPath=315_316_786**___

_**The wedding cake: **__**.**___

**Ch3. Exciting**

_Jacob's POV_

"Wow today is my wedding day. I can't believe I'm getting married."

"I know man it's exciting."

"I'm scared as hell."

"It will be ok. What is that noise?"

"What noise?"

"Listen." I sat there for a second and listened. It sounded like muffled cries.

"It sounds like Bella. I need to go see her."

"No dude you can't. You can't see the bride before the wedding."

"I don't care she is crying." I ran from the room to where the cries were coming from. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bella baby what's wrong?"

"Jacob you can't come in here!"

"Bells, I can't stand out here and listen to you cry. What is wrong?"

"You can't come in."

"Bells!"

"No." I opened the door by breaking the lock and went and held her.

"Bella what is wrong?"

"I can't believe you."

"What the hell is wrong?!"

"I-I-I'm pregnant."

"That's great!"

"Not on my wedding day!"

"Ohh Bells, it's ok." I hugged her closer to me.

"Do you want to postpone the wedding?" and I gently, without thinking, ran my hand lightly over her stomach.

"No. We are getting married today." I wiped her tears away and gently kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." And she kissed me again.

_5 hours later and one long night_

We were lying on our bed. She was still in her beautiful wedding dress and I was in my tux.

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"I am Mrs. Jacob Black."

"I know." I turned and kissed her. "And we have a baby on the way." I was so thrilled. I bent down and kissed her stomach.

"I know. I'm so happy."

"Me too. I mean in one day I get married and find out that in 9 months I'm going to be a dad."

"Well 8 months."

"What?!"

"Well the last time we had sex was a month ago before we told everyone that we were getting married."

"Oh I see." I went and kissed her again.

"I love you more than life itself."

"I love you just as much." And she gently kissed me._ Wow a wife and a baby. This is exciting._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I own nothing **_

**Ch4. Emergency **

_Jacob's POV_

_3 months later_

"What are you thinking baby?" Bella and I were lying on the couch and she was sitting on my legs and had her head facing me. She had her eyes closed but I knew she wasn't sleeping.

"I don't know just thinking."

"Oh anything you want to talk about?"

"No I'm just relaxing how about you?"

"No just enjoying my time with you."

"I know it seems like you haven't really been home a lot."

"I know I'm so sorry Bella. It has been crazy with all the stuff going on."

"I understand I just miss my love sometimes."

"I know I miss you more than you think. It is so hard to be away from you and the baby." I gently made circles on her little baby bump. I bent down and kissed her. We kissed for awhile and she pulled herself closer to me when she wrapped her arms around my neck and slowly our tongues started to dance together. It had been so long since we had kissed like this. When we broke away it seemed too soon. As soon as we caught our breath we started to kiss again. This time it was more passionate and stronger.

Then my phone rang. I broke away unwillingly and answered it.

"Hello?!"

"what?!"

"Ok I will be there in a minute."

"Bella I have to go."

"Ohh why please don't."

"I don't want to believe me but there is any emergency. Lock the doors dead bolts too. Stay by the phone and do not leave the house."

"Jacob what is wrong? You are scaring me."

"There is something going on I just needed you to not leave and lock the doors."

"Please Jacob don't leave."

"Bella I have to."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I hurt me so much to leave her, especially when this was going on. I had to hurry and get home.

"Bells call me if anything happens at all. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Hurry and be safe."

"Always" I gave her a quick kiss and ran out of the house. I heard her lock the door and then she went and checked the others. I went to wolf form and ran to Sam's house.

"Sam?"

"In here."

"What is it?"

"Sit down. Where's Bella?"

"At home"

"Shit!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I own nothing **_

**Ch5. Cut**

_Jacob's POV_

"What?!"

"I can't believe you left her home alone."

"Wow Sam really just tell what you need me to do I will get it done and go home to Bella."

"Well that was the first thing was to make sure Bella is safe."

"She is fine the doors are locked and she is fine."

"Well a locked door isn't going to stop this."

"Stop what!?!"

"Victoria"

"No. No. No!"

"Yeah and she is after Bella and the baby."

"Oh my god! I need to get home." That's when my phone rang.

"Hello??" There was no answer just noises. I put it on speaker phone so Sam could hear it.

"AHHH! HELP! NO! No!"

"OH MY GOD! BELLA!" I ran out of the house and phased and ran home when I got there. I smelled vampire and I ran in the house still in wolf form and ran up to the noises when I got in the Victoria was holding a knife to Bella's belly and was getting ready to cut it but I slammed my body into her and made the knife fly into the wall. Bella still got cut when the knife flew and she screamed out in pain.

She put her hand on the cut and tried to stop the blood with a vampire in the house. That's when I heard Sam and Seth coming up the steps and they were in wolf form and Sam started to help me rip Victoria apart and Seth phased down and got Bella out of the room. He ran into the bathroom and got the first aid kit and started to take care of her. When Victoria was dead I phased down got dressed and ran downstairs to my Bella.

Seth was pretty good with the medical stuff so I went to hold her hand.

"Oh Jacob!" she reached out for me and I ran to her side. I sat on the floor next to the couch and kissed her.

"It's ok now. Shh…It's all ok. I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm so sorry."

"AHHH!" she threw her head back when Seth started to clean the cut with acohol she was screaming in pain.

"Do you think she needs stitches?"

"No I don't think I can get it cleaned up and put liquid band-aid gel on it."

"Ok."

"Seth, if this pain doesn't stop I'm going to stab you!"

"Bella I need to clean it. She got you deep and long."

"Do you think it affected the baby??!!"

"No, it isn't that deep. Just hold her hand and make sure she doesn't move."

"Ok."

I grabbed her hand tighter.

"Bells it's ok it's just a little cut it will be ok." Then she stopped and I didn't know what was wrong.

"Bella?"

"bucket"

"What?"

"bucket!" she leaned over the couch and grabbed the living room trash can and threw up in it.

"What's wrong?!"

"the smell! I can't smell blood!"

"Ok we are making it stop. Seth make it stop!"

"I'm trying!"

_20 minutes later._

Bella was sleeping on me from the medicane that we gave her for the pain. Seth and Sam were getting ready to leave.

"Guys thank you so, so much for everything that you guys have done for us."

"No prob. We love Bella like a sister."

"Thanks again Seth for getting that cut taken care of. You are going to be a great doctor."

"Thanks Jake, you are going to be a great dad."

"Thanks"

"Well Seth and I are going to get back and let everyone the problem is taken care of and everybody is ok."

"Thanks Sam."

"Take care of her she was pretty shaken up."

"Always."

"Bye."

"Bye." As soon as they were gone I closed the door and locked up for the night. I went the couch and picked Bella up in my arms so she was sleeping on top of me. I soon fell asleep too.

We woke up the next morning and Bella was curled in a ball on me. I covered her up with a second blanket and kissed her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and kissed me back.

"How is the cut babe?"

"It still kinda hurts."

"Do you want another pain pill? I will get you one."

"No it's ok."

"Ok." She laid her head back down and was just relaxing. I started to play with her hair and was relaxing too.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I own nothing **_

**Ch6. Fat Love**

_Jacob's POV_

Bella and I woke up again at about 6pm.

"Well I see we spent the whole day sleeping."

"It's ok you need your sleep."

"So do you." She came up to my level and kissed me lightly.

"Do you want to go out to dinner?"

"Sure. I will go get in the shower."

"OK where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. Let's go somewhere in Port Angles."

"Ok sounds good. Go get ready I will be up in a minute to get dressed."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too."

When we were ready I took her to our favorite homemade pizza and ice cream place.

"Bells what do you want?"

"Pepperoni and onion."

"You hate onion."

"Oh but it sounds so good right now."

"Ok?" I looked at her confused but she looked away and ate a piece of bread.

1 hour, 1 whole pizza, 12 different scoops of ice cream and a pitcher of coke Bella was done eating.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Bells I didn't know you could eat more than me but I guess I was wrong."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No I didn't even say that"

"Jacob I am pregnant with you baby!"

"Honey I didn't call you fat."

"You hinted at it."

"No I didn't I'm just a little shocked."

"I hate you!" and she got up and went outside crying. I paid the bill and followed her out.

"Bella wait. I didn't mean it, I swear. I'm sorry. I love you."

"Yes you did. You hate me and I know you think I'm fat."

"Bells you are not fat, you are beautiful."

"No I'm not! I'm a pig!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am! I'm huge and ugly!"

"Baby no you're not. You are the most beautiful thing ever."

"Awe thank you Jacob!" she back to me still crying and hugged me and kissed me.

_Wow these mood swings were getting worse._

"I'm sorry."

"Baby you didn't do anything. I love you."

"I love you too." We got in the car and started to drive home. She held my hand the whole way there and leaned over and kissed me every so often. When we got home I went and opened her door and grabbed her hand and walked her into the house and we went right up stairs and laid down. She laid really close to me and I kissed her. Then I went down and lifted up her shirt and kissed her little swollen belly. It was so cute.

"Bells what do you think we are going to have?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Anything just so the baby is healthy."

"Oh come on I know you want something special."

"Ok I would love a little girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah what do you want?"

"Anything but a boy would be cool. I love little boys and they are easier than girls."

"Well if that's true then I want a boy." I laughed and so did she. Then we fell asleep fast.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I own nothing. All of the links are on my profile for this chapter. **_

**Ch7. A New Member of the Family**

_Jacob's POV_

I woke up in the morning to something falling outside. I jumped up really fast, moving Bella to much and she got up and sat up.

"What is it baby!?" She was sitting up with her hand on her belly.

"I don't know stay here."

"I ran down stairs and put my boots on and ran outside. That's when I was met with the first snow and it was an icicle that feel from the roof and hit the trash cans.

"Bella!"

"What?" She was coming down the stairs and she put on a pair of shoes.

"Awe Jake look how beautiful."

"I know." She came over and put her arms around my waist and I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close so she was warm. We stood on the porch for awhile and just watched the snow fall. There was already enough that we couldn't see the grass but it was beautiful. When we went to go in I noticed that Bella had her hand on her little belly. I bent down and kissed her then we went back in the house.

Bella went and sat on the couch and I went into the kitchen and got her some hot chocolate and me some coffee and brought it to her and sat down next to her. She turned and got closer to me and then I turned on the TV to see what games were on today.

"Jake what do you want to do today?"

"I don't care whatever you want."

"Let's do something crazy, well as crazy as we can get with me being pregnant."

"Like what honey?"

"Let's get a puppy."

"A puppy?"

"Yeah they are so cute and cuddle a lot and it will be practice for the baby." She reached down and put my hand on her belly and gave me a sad face.

"Fine."

"Yay! I'm going to go get dressed and so are you."

"Well if we are getting a dog we are getting a big breed not some little thing that I'm going to step on it."

"Fine you can pick the breed."

"Lab, that will be good for the around the baby."

"Ok but brown."

"So a chocolate lab"

"Ok" We went and got dressed then went to a breeder that we found in the newspaper that had chocolate lab puppies for a cheap price.

_3 hours, 1 new puppy, 1 new bed, a new spike collar, a trip to the vet, an uncountable number of new puppy toys, and 1 very tired family later_

Finally we were home and had the puppy. We had his new bed set up and everything else set up. All three of us were lying in bed.

"Baby what are we going to name him?"

"What about Rufus? He looks like a Rufus."

"I like it." Rufus was sleeping in the middle of me and Bella. I was petting him and Bella was laying down on the pillow almost asleep.

"He is the coolest puppy. You picked a good one babe."

"Thanks I only picked him because he was sleeping when we were there and then when he opened his eyes they were a pretty green color."

"He fits perfect with us."

"Our new little member of the family."

"I like his collar the best."

"I like his bed. He looks so cute in it but at night I think he should sleep with us, don't you? He might get scared baby."

"I don't care he is just so cute, but he is going to get huge babe."

"It's ok, he can sleep at the foot of the bed on my side."

"Ok, he is so good. I think he almost already has the whole going outside thing."

"Good." Bella fell asleep almost right after that and I kissed her forehead and fell asleep too.

When we woke up Rufus's face was an inch away from mine and he was still sleeping. When I realized it was him I pet his head and he started to wake up and licked my nose. I laughed a little and then picked him up and took him outside. He did his business and then ran back into the house and upstairs. He went and got one of his toys and started to chew on it. I went back into the bed with Bella as she was waking up.

"Where's the puppy?"

"Playing on the floor. Good morning baby."

"Good morning." She kissed me and then got up. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. I followed her in there and held her hair back. Then she got up and rinsed her mouth out and we went and played with Rufus.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I own nothing. All of the links are on my profile for this chapter. **_

**Ch8. Black out**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Where's the puppy?"_

"_Playing on the floor. Good morning baby."_

"_Good morning." She kissed me and then got up. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. I followed her in there and held her hair back. Then she got up and rinsed her mouth out and we went and played with Rufus._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jacob's POV_

_1 month later_

"Baby go let the dog out please."

"Bells he won't go out."

"Why not?"

"Because the snow is taller then he is."

"Dig him a path then"

"I'm not going out there."

"If he pees in this house, you are cleaning it up!"

"Ok" Bella was lying on the couch watching some movie when the power went out.

"Baby? Jacob? Where are you?"

"Bells?" we were both moving around and I kept hitting stuff and then we ran into each other.

"What happened?"

"I don't know there must be to much ice on the power lines."

"Baby if the power is out that means the heat is out."

"I know let's get upstairs and get in bed and Rufus can come up there with us too."

"Ok and we can light some candles and I will get the extra blankets out of the closet."

"Ok, RUFUS!"

_Bark Bark!_

"Come here boy." Rufus went upstairs and we followed him up there. Then we got everything and lay down in bed together. Rufus jumped up on the bed and fell asleep.

"Baby what are we going to do if the power doesn't come back on?"

"You will stay in my arms forever."

"As nice as that sounds we have to eat."

"Well then I will go down and get something that doesn't need to be cooked. We can live off ice cream and chips."

"Ok that sounds good." I kissed her a couple times and then pulled her closer so she didn't get cold.

"I wonder who else's power is out."

"I don't know"

It was already 11 when the power went out so we decided to go to sleep. A couple hours later we were both asleep and then Bella sat up really fast breathing really heavy and had her hand on her belly.

"Who, who, who, who, who!"

"Bells what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Jacob it hurts."

"Bells what?!"

"The baby. AHH!" she threw her self back in pain. She landed on the bed and her back arched in pain.

"MAKE IT STOP! AhHH! AHHH!!"

"Bella I don't know what is wrong!"

"I don't either, Jacob it just hurts."

"Bella I'm sorry."

"Do Something!"

"I'm calling the doctor."

By now the dog was barking at her and he kept running his nose under my arm like when he wants to be pet.

"Hush Rufus!" I quickly dialed the doctor's number and went into the hallway and called him.

"_Hello?"_

"Dr. Montgomery, this is Jacob Black I'm sorry to call you this early in the morning but Bella is in a lot of pain and we don't know what is causing it and how to stop it."

"_Jacob why don't you bring her in and I will check her out."_

"Small problem."

"_Yes?"_

"We are tripped in our house from the snow."

"_Ok well then put her on."_

"Ok hold on." I went back in the bedroom and gave the phone to Bella.

"Hi doctor."

"_Bella explain to me what you are feeling?"_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I own nothing. All of the links are on my profile for this chapter. **_

**Ch9. Pain**

_**Last Time:**_

"_We are tripped in our house from the snow."_

"Ok well then put her on."

"_Ok hold on." I went back in the bedroom and gave the phone to Bella._

"_Hi doctor."_

"Bella explain to me what you are feeling?"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jacob's POV_

"Pain is all I'm feeling. I feel like I'm in labor but it is way too soon."

"_Well yes Bella it is. You are only about 5 months along."_

"It feels like horrible cramps."

"_Ok well are you bleeding at all?"_

"No but yesterday I was spotting a little."

"_Bella I need you guys to get out of the house and to the hospital!"_

"We can't though we are trapped. What can we do from here? What do you think is wrong?!"

"_Well you said it feels like cramps and that you were spotting yesterday? Were you bleeding enough that you needed more then one panty liner?"_

"Well yeah but you said that light bleeding was normal."

"_Normal for the first 3 months."_

"Oh god you aren't saying…?"

"_I can't be positive but you might be having a miscarriage."_

"No, no, no this can't be happening. No, no, no"

"_Bella I'm not positive but you NEED to get here."_

"Ok" By now Bella was in tears and still in pain.

"Bella what is wrong?!"

"Baby we have to get to the hospital!"

"OK" I ran down stairs and went out the front door. I phased and walked to the car. The heat from my body was melting the snow and I phased down and started the car and started to clean it off. I ran back upstairs and picked up Bella who was still crying and I put her in the car.

"Baby you just need to breathe. What did the doctor say?"

"He said…that…I could be…having a…a…a…miscarriage." She was sobbing now.

"Baby it will all be ok. I'm going to get you to the hospital and everything will be ok." Bella screamed louder then she every had and put her hand on her belly.

"Jacob!" I looked over and there was a lot of blood in between her legs.

"Oh no." I got her to the hospital 15 minutes later and into the hospital. I picked her up out of the car and carried her in to the building.

"Help!" Our doctor was standing at the front desk and ran over. Someone brought a stretcher over and I laid her down. Once I had her on there I realized that I was covered in her blood. I was really scared and I was running down the hallway holding her hand as the doctor and nurses pushed her into the surgery room and I had to wait outside.

I Sat on the floor by the door and just broke down. I started crying and I put my head in my hands. I didn't know what I was going to do if I lost Bella.

_I should have gotten her here faster. I should have called the doctor sooner. I should have helped her more. I should have…_

All I could think were the things I should have done and I didn't. I loved her so much and already loved this baby so much. I had felt this baby move and talked to it. I have kissed it and Bella and I love it, even Rufus likes the baby already. He will lay his head on Bella's belly and when the baby moves or kicks him he licks her belly.

"What am I going to do?"

_2 hours later_

"Mr. Black?"

"Yes" I stood up really fast and looked at this nurse for answers.

"Umm the doctor would like to talk to you."

"Ok" She lead me down a hallway to the doctors office where he was sitting and brought me to a chair, I sat down and waited.

"Jacob…"


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I own nothing. All of the links are on my profile for this chapter. **_

**Ch10. It will all be ok**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Mr. Black?"_

"_Yes" I stood up really fast and looked at this nurse for answers._

"_Umm the doctor would like to talk to you." _

"_Ok" She led me down a hallway to the doctor's office where he was sitting and brought me to a chair, I sat down and waited._

"_Jacob…"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jacob's POV_

"Yes? Where is Bella? How is the baby?"

"Well Bella is in recovery and wants to see you as soon as possible."

"Well then let me see her." I started to get up; if Bella wanted me I needed to see her.

"Umm…Jacob she lost the baby."

"What? No, no, no…"

"Jacob I'm so sorry we did everything we possibly could."

"I should have gotten her here faster."

"No Jacob the baby died in the womb at least 12 hours ago. There was nothing that you could have done."

I broke down and start to cry. The doctor came over to me.

"Where's Bella I need to talk to her?!"

"Room 438"

I ran to her room and when I walked in she was on her side facing the window. It didn't look like she was moving but then I saw her breathe.

"Bella?"

"Oh Jacob I'm sorry it's my entire fault. I made the baby die. I killed our child, it's my entire fault."

"Baby it isn't your fault. It's no ones fault, we didn't do anything wrong."

I went over to her and sat on the edge of the bed and held her close to me. She was crying and I cried a little too.

"It will all be ok Bells. I promise you that."

"Jacob what if it's all my fault and we can't ever have a baby?"

"Honey we will find a way and if not then it wasn't meant to be."

"Jake I know how much you want kids though. What if I can't have them?"

"Bella all I want in this world is you and if kids come or don't come along with it, I will be happy, plus we don't know what caused it."

"I know but I'm just thinking about the future."

"Baby it will all fall into place."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too" I gave her a kiss and then the doctor came in.

"Well we have good news and bad."

"Bad first"

"The bad news is Bella was the cause of the miscarriage."

I felt her put her head on my chest and start to cry again.

"The good news is you guys will be able to have another baby."

"How?"

"Well Bella would have to be artificially inseminated."

"But it would be like our baby? Not like someone else's at all right?"

"Right, Jacob we would take your sperm and Bella's eggs and then inject the embryos into Bella."

"Ok when can we do this?"

"When ever you guys are ready."

"Bella did you hear that? We can get pregnant again."

"Yes but can we talk about this first?"

"Yes." I turned back to the doctor. "I think we are going to go home and talk about it and everything and then I will give you a call."

"OK then you are free to go."

"Thank you for everything."

"No problem, it's my job." I helped Bella get dressed and to the car and then we went home. I got her upstairs into bed and then I went and let Rufus out. He went outside and played in the snow for awhile and then came back in. He jumped up on the bed where Bella was laying on the bed and jumped up there and laid down on the bed next to her and put his head on where the baby was. Bella just started crying and Rufus went up and licked her face as if he was telling her to stop crying.

I came into the bedroom when I heard her crying and went and lay down next to her. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Even Rufus knows the baby isn't there."

"Awe honey Rufus didn't know that was a baby. He just thought it was something that he liked to lick. It's ok"


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I own nothing. All of the links are on my profile for this chapter. **_

**Ch11. Ready**

_**Last Time:**_

_I came into the bedroom when I heard her crying and went and lay down next to her. "Baby what's wrong?"_

"_Even Rufus knows the baby isn't there."_

"_Awe honey Rufus didn't know that was a baby. He just thought it was something that he liked to lick. It's ok"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jacob's POV_

The next day I woke up and Bella wasn't in bed with me. I got up and started to look for her. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room; she wasn't in the bathroom either. I started to panic a little until I heard whimpers in our closet. I walked in there to see Bella sitting on the floor sleeping with tear stains on her cheek and Rufus half on her and half off trying to keep her warm and comfort her. She had a hand on his head and he was looking at me. He must have heard me when I got up because the whimpers were coming from him.

I walked over to him and bent down. I pet his head, "Good boy, good boy." He got up so that I could get her. I lifted her up and carried her to the bed and gently sat her down and covered her up. I wiped away the tears and then closed the door and took Rufus with me.

I went down stairs and let him outside and then and went and started to cook breakfast. I made omelets for us and kept hers off the burner with a lid on it to keep it warm. Before I ate I let Rufus back in and gave him his breakfast. We both ate and then I heard Bella coming down stairs. She sat down and I got her breakfast for her.

After she finished we still hadn't said a word to each other. I didn't know what to say. My wife was hurting and I didn't know how to comfort her. I was hurting to but I was just trying to think of the future. I wanted to go over and hold her in my arms but I didn't know if I could see her shed another tear.

"So…"

"Yes?"

"Um…Did you sleep ok?"

"Sure"

"Um…" What do I say? I ask her how she is; she'll freak out on me or cry. Tell her how I feel and she cries. Tell her that Rufus misses the baby, she cries. What the hell am I going to do?

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"Bells, I love you so much."

"Good" She got up and came and sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. After she gave me a long gently kiss she put her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and pulled her close. This is what we both needed, to know that we were there for each other and in the same boat. We sat there holding each other for an unknown amount of time. I kissed her forehead and then picked her up and sat her on her feet.

"I want you to know that we will get through this and everything will be ok and the future will be amazing no matter what it brings just because we will be together."

"Jacob…" she walked over to me and put her heads around my face "I can't wait to see what the future will bring for us. I love you more then anyone but us will ever know."

"I love you too."

She gently brought her lips to mine and kissed me. I felt like it was our first kiss. I can remember standing there on First Beach with the wind blowing and the waves gently crashing down on each other. Bella and I standing there hands held together, her leaning up on her tip toes and gently touching our lips together. That was the time that we become one.

_10 months later_

I was sitting next to Bella holding her hand for support and I kissed her forehead one last time before our lives changed forever. I looked to the doctor as he was talking to us.

"Are you two ready?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I own nothing. All of the links are on my profile for this chapter. **_

**Ch12. Different Thinking.**

_**Last Time:**_

_I was sitting next to Bella holding her hand for support and I kissed her forehead one last time before our lives changed forever. I looked to the doctor as he was talking to us._

"_Are you two ready?"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jacob's POV_

"Yes" I gave him a nod and grabbed Bella's hand tighter. She closed her eyes to get ready for the pain. The doctor slowly entered the needle into Bella's lower abdomen.

"Ok guys let me just find the right spot and then hopefully you will be pregnant."

"How many embryos are you putting in?" Bella was talking to keep her mind off the pain.

"I'm putting three just to make sure that they take."

"Ok"

"Now you guys do know that there is a chance that all three might take right?"

"Yeah that would be amazing."

"Ok I'm just making sure that you guys are ready for that."

"We are."

"OK Everything is done. Bella you will come back in two weeks and we will find out."

"Ok" He cleaned up Bella and we left. We were on our way home and were quiet.

"So Bells?"

"Yes?"

"Rufus will be happy if we are pregnant again."

"Yea I will be too."

"I will be so excited."

"It will be amazing."

_3 months later_

"Ok Bella and Jacob are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes!"

"OK" He started the sonogram and got a weird look on his face.

"What is it doc?"

"Well take a look her." He turned the screen for us to see.

"Well there are four babies. I guess all of the embryos took and one became a twin."

"Oh god!"

_Bella's POV_

"Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!" He hit the floor when the doctor said four babies. "Jacob!! What is wrong with him!?" I started to get off the table and the doctor stopped me and went over to him.

"Jacob?" The doctor started to fan him and Jacob finally woke up.

"Baby?! Jacob?!" I had a few tears running down me face from being happy and from being scared. "Jacob!?"

"Yeah I'm right here, don't cry its ok. I'm right here. Umm did you say four?!"

"Yes you two are expecting four babies."

"Holy Shit!"

"Jacob!"

"What? Bella four babies!"

"Yeah I know I'm thrilled."

"I am too it's just a shock."

"Ok"

"Ok guys I will take a few pictures and then get you ready to go."

"Ok doc and you are sure there are four?"

"Yes"

"Ok" He cleaning up Bella and I was still trying to take in everything. We left and got in the car and I started to drive us home.

"Honey are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah it's just a shock I didn't think it was going to be four, not that I'm not thrilled it's just a lot to take in."

"I know but it will be fun."

"Yeah"

"You don't want these babies do you, Jacob?!"

"Bella I want these babies."

"No you don't your thinking too much." She started to cry and I reached over to comfort her and she moved away from me.

"Bells I want the babies. And I love you." She didn't say anything and was still crying. I felt horrible. I wanted these babies so bad. I don't know why I can't think about it without her thinking that I don't want them. I do want them a lot.

"Bella I don't know why you would think that I don't want these babies."

"Because you're thinking"

"So what if I think about the future Bella."

"It wasn't 'future' thinking; it was 'oh shit I'm fucked' thinking."

"No it wasn't, baby I want kids too much to think like that."

"Whatever"

"Wow"

"Wow what?!"

"You are acting like I don't want the babies."

"You don't"

"Yes I do!!"

"Drop it"

"Fine" we got home and she ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I own nothing. All of the links are on my profile for this chapter. **_

**Ch13. At The Door**

_**Last Time:**_

"_You are acting like I don't want the babies."_

"_You don't"_

"_Yes I do!!"_

"_Drop it"_

"_Fine" we got home and she ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jacob's POV_

I went up stairs and knocked on the door.

"Baby please let me in. I'm sorry."

"No you don't want these babies, I'm going to Emily's."

"Honey don't leave I love you and I want the babies."

"No you don't leave me alone."

"Honey…"

"No"

"Please honey? Rufus will miss you and so will I."

"I will take him with me."

"Honey don't go."

"I'm going" She opened the door and already had all of her makeup and stuff packed up she went to the bedroom and started to grab clothes. I went in and pulled her towards me.

"Jacob let me go!"

"No you love me and you know it."

"Jacob stop!" she was starting to giggle but was still mad. I picked her up and kissed her and she stopped.

"Bella I want nothing more than to help you have these babies and raise them."

"I love you"

"I love you too" I kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. We did this for a long time, even moved to the bed till there was a knock on the door. I pulled away from her and let out a growl.

_Bella's POV_

Jacob let out a huge growl and it scared me since he was hanging over me.

"Jacob? What is it?"

He didn't answer he just growled again.

_**A/N: ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter im sorry it was so short but I need your help. I want u guys to tell me who u would like to see at the door. PM me or let me know in the review. Thanks for reviews and happy reading! **__****_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I own nothing. All of the links are on my profile for this chapter. **_

**Ch14. In The Dog House**

_**Last Time:**_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too" I kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. We did this for a long time, even moved to the bed till there was a knock on the door. I pulled away from her and let out a growl._

_Bella's POV_

_Jacob let out a huge growl and it scared me since he was hanging over me. _

"_Jacob? What is it?"_

_He didn't answer he just growled again._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Guys I am so sorry for the mess up on the update. Here is the real chapter that was suppose to be up last night. sorry**_

_Jacob's POV_

"Jacob, what is it?! Who is at the door??!"

"What is Sam doing here at this time?!"

I got up off the bed and walked and got the door.

"Jacob we have a problem, I think you should step outside."

"Ok hold on."

"Bella is its Sam I'm going outside real fast to talk to him. I will be in, in a minute. Keep the bed warm for me"

"Ok" I went outside and stood on my front porch with Sam.

"What is it?"

"Well I wanted to let you know that a family of vampires just moved to town."

I started to growl "WHO!?"

"Someone that is or was friends with the Cullens because I can smell them on these ones, did Bella ever mention another big clan of them?"

"Well Tanya's family but they wouldn't move here."

"Well they might have moved here so I want you to go and check it out."

"Ok" that's when the front door opened and Bella walked out with my jacket on.

"Hey Sam would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks Bells"

"Bella go back in the house Sam and I have to go check something out" When I said something my voice was a little shaky.

"Jake what's going on?"

"Nothing Bells just go in the house I will be back in an hour."

"Jacob Black tell me what is going on right now?!"

"Wow calm down babe, it's nothing"

"It is something or you wouldn't have to go "Check It Out", Jacob tell me or I'm going to Emily's"

"Oh Emily would love a visit" I hit Sam in the arm.

"Wow thanks…Bells, just trust me go in the house and I will be back."

"Jacob Black I will go in the house but when you get back do not expect me to be here when you get back."

"Fine I will see you at Sam's in an hour"

"No you won't I'm not telling you where I'm going"

"Bella we are not going to play hide and go seek when you know I will find you"

"Well maybe I will go and see the Cullens!" that's when I let out a huge growl and started to shake.

"Jake calm down, don't phase in front of her"

"You will not go to the BLOODSUCKERS house, over my dead body you will go"

"Well that can be arranged" and she did that little head bob with the hand on the hip thing that all women do when they know they are right and need to add an attitude to it.

"Go in the damn house!"

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO MISTER!!"

"Bells this is for your own good, now go"

"Fine" she turned and went in the house and I turned to Sam.

"Someone is in the dog house with Rufus tonight"

"Oh shut up mister 'oh Emily would love a visit'"

"Well it's true she hasn't seen her in awhile and Bella is starting to show and all I hear everyday is 'My best friend is pregnant with four babies and I haven't even seen her'"

"Well that isn't my fault."

"I would make it your fault but it seems like you got enough to deal with when you get home, if she is home"

"Oh she will be home"

The front door opened "NO I WON'T and stop freaking talking about me JACOB BLACK!"

"I hate it when she calls me that, I feel like I'm 6 years old again and my dad is yelling at me to get out of the dirt."

"Well you will be able to take a trip down memory lane tonight; you will have a face full of dirt if it is up to her."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I own nothing. **_

**Ch.15 The Trunk**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Oh she will be home"_

_The front door opened "NO I WON'T and stop freaking talking about me JACOB BLACK!"_

"_I hate it when she calls me that, I feel like I'm 6 years old again and my dad is yelling at me to get out of the dirt."_

"_Well you will be able to take a trip down memory lane tonight; you will have a face full of dirt if it is up to her."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A/N: PLEASE READ! Ok I am so sorry guess, one of my readers just brought this up to me, when I started out on this I stated that there was never an Edward. This is a problem because that would mean Bella would not know anything about the Vampire Families except what Jacob might have told her. So I am so so so sorry about this but I would like you guys to start thinking that there was an Edward at one point and that Bella got close but not close enough to hurt her as bad as he did in New Moon. Sorry for the confusion but here is the next chapter and I hope that it makes up for my mistake. ~Molly**_

_Jacob's POV_

"She won't do anything"

"Dude I would not push a pregnant woman far, they are crazy and you have a pregnant woman that is pregnant with four babies. That has got to be even worse."

"Now you tell me."

"Well I figured you would know"

"Well I didn't and now I pushed her over the edge and I'm scared to go home."

"I could be wrong…"

"Yeah right"

"Oh well"

Sam and I phased and started to go to where the new house was. After we phased I heard all the guys and they were all laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Ha-ha dude she is going to murder you."

"You know what, I'm going to murder you if you don't shut your mouth." And I growled really loud.

"Chill out, we were just saying."

We checked out the house and no one was home but some of the guys stayed behind and close by the house. Sam and I started to head back to my house when I heard a scream. I started to run. I got to my house and all the doors were locked and I forgot my keys in the house. I slammed into the door and broke it open when I heard another scream. I ran to where the sound was coming from with Sam on my tail. Sam had called the other guys and they were on their way.

I heard glass break and then another scream. "Jacob!!" It was now coming from down stairs. I ran out the front door and saw them pulling out of the drive way. They were going fast and I heard my Bella screaming in the back of the car. They had put her in the trunk. I jumped in my car and chased after it. Sam was in the passenger seat.

"Jake it will be ok, we will get them."

"I can't believe this." I opened the window and at the same time it hit Sam and I.

"Victoria" we both said at the same time. I looked to my left and right and the guys were running next to us.

She was leading us up a mountain. When we got to the top there was a sharp bend. Then there was a flash of red and the car drove off the cliff. I slammed on the brakes and ran to the edge of the cliff.

"BELLA!!" I started to run and slide down the side on the mountain when the car burst into flames.

"Jake! STOP!" Sam stopped me.

"No I have to save her!" I kept running down, "Call 911!" Seth was coming down in wolf form and I was almost to the car when he stopped me again. The car was still on fire but I didn't care I needed to get to Bella.

"Stop Seth! I need to get her!" I pushed past him and ran to the car. I opened the door and pulled the trunk button. It made the noise that it opened but the trunk didn't go up. I ran to the back of the car and jammed the trunk open. Bella was coughing and bleeding and crying.

"Bella its ok I'm here. I got you."

I carefully lifted her out of the car and held her in my arms and started to make my way back up the mountain when I heard the sirens.

"Sir we will meet you at the bottom" so I turned around and finished going down the hill. Bella was bleeding a lot and by the time we made it to the ambulance she was knocked out. Sam was right behind me and so was Seth. They were both in human form and were ready to help if I needed it. I got her on the stretcher and jumped in the back with her. I still didn't have a shirt on from phasing but I didn't care.

"Sam call all the guys, get Emily, and call Charlie and my dad."

"Ok Jake" we pulled away with the sirens blaring. That's when the guy in the back leaned up in the front and didn't think I could hear but I could.

"Hurry up, we got a miscarriage and she is going fast."

I tried not to react, I felt like this was a sick dream. I wanted to wake up right now and get out of this hell and get my Bella back.

We pulled into the hospital and they jumped out and so did I. I gave Bella a kiss on the forehead. "I love you so much" They told me that I couldn't go in so I went and paced in the waiting room. All the guys, Emily, Charlie, and my dad were all there. Sue had Emily and Sam's kids.

All the guys were trying to stay calm but I couldn't hold it together.

"What do you think is taking so long? Why haven't we heard anything? Is that bad? Is that good?"

"Jake the doctor will come out when he can. He needs to take care of her."

I couldn't sit down I was so worried.

"Jake why don't you sit and try to get some rest?"

"How can I when the love of my life is in there and I can't be by her?"

"I know but Bella would want you to relax, she is going to be fine."

"I just can't, I'm going to go get a drink of water." I walked down the hallway to the bathrooms and went in and washed my face off. I couldn't believe that my Bella was in danger and there was nothing I could do. I didn't know how to feel, what to do, or what she would want me to do.

I left the bathroom and got a drink. I was starting to walk back when it hit me. _A miscarriage._ The babies. I slid down the wall with my face in my hands crying. I couldn't believe that after all this it happened again. My poor Bella, these babies were everything to us. I couldn't believe that God would do something this horrible to her. She wanted nothing more then to be a mom and now he is taking that away from her again. I needed to see her. I needed to be by her, support her. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Emily.

"Oh Jake" She sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. "Jake she will be ok. Everyone in that waiting room is praying for her and those babies. Jake everything will work out." I couldn't stop crying this was only like the third time I had ever cried in my entire life.

"Emily, I can not live without her."

"Jake she will be ok, now I know that everyone in that waiting room is just as worried about you as they are of her so what if we go back to the waiting room and get through this with our family?"

"Ok"

I got up and helped her up and then we walked back to the waiting room. All the guys got up when I came in and came over and gave me a hug.

"Jake we are here for you and Bella." Paul said.

"She will be ok" Jarred whispered.

"We will help you guys through this" Embry told me.

"Don't worry Jake" Quil said.

Finally Sam pulled me into a hug and told me, "Jake we all love you and Bella like our own family, we know that you guys will get through this and she will be ok."

"Thank you guys"

Then Seth came up to me and told me, "And don't worry the red headed witch is dead"

"Thanks"

The hours passed painfully when it hit me.

"Did someone let Rufus out?" All the guys chuckled at me. "What he is doing so good with the potty training."

"Sue has him."

"Ok" I put my face in my hands again and just thought. I didn't know what I would do without her.

"The family of Isabella Black?" a nurse came out and said. All the guys stood and so did I.

"Umm ok the husband of Isabella Black?"

"Yes right here" I stepped forward and so did Emily and Sam. "They are fine they are her brother and sister-in-law"

"Ok follow me"

"Ok" She walked down the hallway to a small personal room. She let us go in first and then closed the door. "Please sit"

_Oh no this is not good, _I thought.

"Ok Mr. Black, Isabella is stable. She has 3rd degree burns on left leg, she has suffered a severe concussion, umm also a broken arm. She is severely bruised up. She has needed a totally of 95 stitches. There were a lot of cuts that were deep. Her ankle is also broken and her ACL was torn. So she has a cast on her right arm, a brace on her right knee, bandages on her left leg, a lot of stitches in different places, and a wrap on her ankle. She will need to move around in a wheel chair because she can't use crutches with a cast on her arm. Any questions?"

"How are the babies????" we all said at the same time.

"I'm so sorry but she lost the babies." I fell back in my chair, I was in shock.

Emily was the only one that could still talk, "When can we see her?"

"She is in recovery so in about an hour or two. We will let you know" I left the room I walked down the hallway and past the waiting room and out the door.

"Jake! Jake! Wait, Jake!" Sam and Paul ran after me. I ran into the woods behind the hospital and undressed. I phased and just ran. I couldn't handle this anymore. My poor Bella, why couldn't I stop the car, why couldn't I have just told her what was going on and had her go to Sam's, why did I fall for the trick that Victoria set, why couldn't it have been me, why, why, why?!

"Jake, stop she is going to be ok."

"Why did we have to lose the babies, why?!" I was so mad I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Jake let's just go back to the hospital and wait until you can see her."

"I can't handle this"


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I own nothing. I would like to thank a lot of my ideas in this story and my other ones to hazelqueen619 Thank you so much!**_

**Ch.16 I'm Sorry**

_**Last Time:**__ "Jake, stop she is going to be ok."_

"_Why did we have to lose the babies, why?!" I was so mad I couldn't hold it in anymore._

"_Jake let's just go back to the hospital and wait until you can see her."_

"_I can't handle this" _

_Jacob's POV_

"Jake come on"

"Leave me alone. I need to be alone!" I started to run the opposite way and then I went to the creek and jumped it.

"Jake come back! She isn't stable! She needs you!"

I turned around super fast and took off as fast as I could back to the hospital. I phased down and got dressed really fast. I ran back into the hospital and Emily was waiting at the front doors with Sam and Emily had tears in her eyes.

"Jake she needs you…" is all Emily could say.

I was running to the 3rd floor. "Isabella Black?"

"Room 294"

"Thanks" I was taking off before she could hear me. I ran to the room and the door was closed. I opened it and Bella had a bunch of tubes hooked up and a nurse was pushing me out of the door. "Mr. Black we will tell you when you can come see her."

"What's wrong with her?! What happened, you said she was stable!"

"Her lung collapsed and we are trying to get it fixed. You have to get out."

"Help her, tell her I love her"

"Ok Mr. Black" I walked out of the room and sat right next to the door and prayed. It was the only thing I could do, pray to God that my wife would be ok, that everything in this world that was wrong would fall into place. She needed to make it through this and I would give anything in my power to make sure she made it. I felt someone sit down next to me.

"So how is she doing?"

"Paul?"

"Yeah"

"I didn't think that you even cared."

"Of course I care. I may not act like I like you but you are my brother and when you hurt we all hurt and Bella is the sweetest thing ever."

"Thanks"

"Dude I just want you to know that me and you might not have had the greatest past but I will tell you that Bella is like my sister and I would hate for something to happen to hurt."

"Thanks Paul, really thank you"

"Yep now how about we go and wait for the doctor to come out and tell us what's going on because sitting here thinking about the negative, instead of going in that waiting room with your _family_ and thinking about the positive and how you and Bella are going to be great parents when the right time comes, maybe this just wasn't the right time."

"Ok" We got up and went and waited in the waiting room. When the doctor came out everyone stood and I walked up to the doctor with Emily and Sam on my side.

"Mr. Black?"

"Yes?"

"Come this way" We followed him to the same room as before and he sat us down. He went around and sat at the desk and started to talk.

"Bella's lung collapsed but we got that taken care of, she is in critical condition. We are optimistic about her recovery but we are not out of the water yet. For now she is doing well but we are keeping a close eye on her."

"Thank you so much for everything you and your team have done for Bella."

"You guys may go and see her but I don't suggest a lot of people at once and Mr. Black you and one other person may spend the night here and switch off during the night if you would like."

"Ok thank you"

"I will leave you guys alone for a moment to talk and I will come back in a few minutes to bring you to see Bella."

"Ok" as soon as he left I turned to Emily and Sam.

"Emily would you spend the night here and then you and Sam can switch off? I'm staying here the whole time."

"Ok Jake" the doctor came back in and Emily and Sam went back to the waiting room to tell the guys what was going on to leave me alone with Bella. The doctor brought me in and as soon as I saw Bella I noticed that she still had the baby bump and I almost started crying again but I stayed strong. The doctor left the room and I went in and went and sat next to the bed.

"Oh Jacob, I am so sorry."

"Baby I should be the one that is sorry, I am so sorry that I wasn't there to stop her and protect you and the babies."

"No Jake as the mom I am supposed to protect them and I couldn't even do that."

"Bella you can't beat yourself up about this, she was a vampire, and you are a human."

"I know but I still could have tried harder."

"Baby you did everything you could."

"I know but still…"

"The good thing is that Bells, you're ok" I bent down and kissed her forehead. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry"

"Jake…"

"I know," I kissed her again. I sat down next to the bed and held her hand and told her to get some rest. So she fell asleep and I stayed there with her. The guys came in out just to see that she was ok but she slept threw all of it.


End file.
